


Santa Baby

by CarolPeletier



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 01:01:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2903549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarolPeletier/pseuds/CarolPeletier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carol gives Daryl an early Christmas present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Santa Baby

Disclaimer:  I do not own the characters from The Walking Dead.  They belong to the creators of the comic series and the television series. 

Santa Baby

It was hot.  Brutally hot.  It was probably the hottest Indian summer day the group of survivors had encountered since the end of the world.  Most of them were used to hot days like this, having lived in and around Atlanta for years, but without air conditioning and ice, everyone was pretty damned miserable and finding ways to take their minds off of the sweltering heat.

They’d taken refuge in small town shopping mall, with about twenty something stores.  The girls had pretty much had a blast picking through the clothing stores, grabbing what they might need for the coming winter.  Some of the group had even suggested staying there for good, but it with walkers surrounding most of the entrances, it would be pretty damned impossible to get out and go on food runs in the future.  There was at least a hundred walkers banging on the mall’s doors, and they weren’t exactly the forgetting kind.  Maybe after a month or two, they’d catch a whiff of some other living creature on the wind and move away, but the chances were slim.

The group had raided a sporting goods store and had tents set up all over the food court.  It wasn’t a well kept secret that Carol and Daryl shared, and they were doing a hell of a lot more than sleeping these days.  Nobody dared make a peep to Daryl about it, because they knew he was a pretty private person, and anything they might say might be held against them as he knocked the shit out of them for bringing it up. But he was happy.  Happier than any of them had seen him for a long time.  Daryl Dixon happy was a sight to behold.

On this particular afternoon, Rosita and Maggie were making lemonade using that powdered drink mix stuff.  While it wasn’t ice cold, it was sweet and wet, and it was a nice refreshment on a day like this.

Daryl had gone to check the gates and make sure all of the doors were still secure and locked up.  Glenn and Tara were following after Daryl on a special mission bestowed upon them by Carol. 

“You’re telling him,” Tara said matter-of-factly.

“Why me?” Glenn asked.

“Because she looked at you when she said it.  And Daryl gets all snarly every time we even mention Carol’s name.  It’s like he’s expecting us to mention that they’re bumping uglies or something.” 

“Daryl’s nothing to be afraid of.  _Believe_ me.  He’s rough around the edges, but he only gets like that because he’s uncomfortable talking about romance and sex.”

“Yeah,” Tara snorted, rolling her eyes, “but we _all_ know he’s not embarrassed about _doing_ it.  You heard that last night, right?  I swear I thought one of them was killing the other.  And I thought you and Maggie were loud.”  Glenn snickered, and they rounded a corner, nearly smacking right into the solid human wall that was Daryl Dixon and his broad shoulders.

“Fuck, I thought you were a walker,” he muttered through clenched teeth, his bow trained right at Glenn’s forehead.  “The hell are you two doin’?”  Glenn bumped Tara’s shoulder, and she stumbled forward.

“Uh,” she said with a nervous smile, “we…we have a message for you.” 

“A message, huh?” he asked, his eyes narrowing as he looked back and forth between Glenn and Tara.

“Yeah,” Glenn muttered, red faced.  “Carol asked you to meet her at _Gina’s_.”  _Gina’s_ was a women’s clothing store that everybody knew was more known for selling sexy lingerie than anything else.  Daryl swallowed hard.  “She said she has an early Christmas present for you.”

“Christmas?  It’s September,” Daryl grunted. 

“Hence the _early_ part, dude,” Tara said with a raised eyebrow.  “You better get a move on.”  Daryl eyed them again, seeing Glenn’s cheeks reddening again.  The two turned and hurried back off to meet the group.  Daryl slung his crossbow over his shoulder and headed off toward the wing of the mall that housed _Gina’s._   His heart pounded in his chest, and his dick hardened a little in his pants as he made his way toward the store, wondering exactly what Carol had for him.  With the rest of the group all the way on the other side of the mall, it could be anything, and that definitely excited him.

He pushed the double glass doors open, and they slid shut behind him, a heavy clink echoing through the room as they latched into place.  In the center of the floor was a single chair, and Daryl swallowed hard, a bead of sweat running down his neck.  He noticed there were several red and white candles lit about the place to give it a nice, romantic glow.   It was hotter than hell, but something told Daryl that very, very soon, he wouldn’t give a damn about the heat.

“Sit down,” came her voice from somewhere in the back of the room.  He did as he was told, hearing the low tone in her voice, knowing she meant business.  His dick twitched in his pants, and he felt his mouth water at the idea of tasting the salt of her skin and feeling the soft, creamy skin over the toned muscle on her thighs. 

He saw a shadow out of the corner of his eye, and then he saw her move into the light.  His lips parted and his jaw dropped slightly when he saw her coming toward him wrapped in what could only be described as a Mrs. Claus outfit, all red and soft with white trim.   The skirt was barely long enough to cover her ass, and as she did a little turn, he saw she was wearing a very lacy, very enticing pair of red panties.  A matching red garter was wrapped around her thigh, and as his eyes wandered down her body, he moaned at the sight of the red high heels on her feet.  As she moved toward him, her hips swayed just enough to nearly hypnotize him.  He started to get up, but she pushed her hand against his chest, easing him back into the chair, straddling one of his thighs with her own.  His hands were on her waist in an instant, and she grinned at him from beneath a Santa hat. 

“You like?” she asked, a grin playing at her lips as he nodded and murmured something incoherent.  The outfit itself was unbuttoned at the top just enough that a good deal of cleavage was exposed for him to feast his eyes on.  She wasn’t exactly well endowed in that area, but the bra she’d found gave the girls quite a lift, and it made her feel sexy.  Hell, the way he was staring at her with fire in his eyes made her feel sexy, made her burn for him. 

“You’ve been a _very_ good boy this year,” she teased as her hands pushed his vest open and eased it down his arms.  It fell to the floor in a heavy, leather pile.  Her hands were on his chest, gently stroking him as she felt him harden against her leg.

“Fuck,” he grunted as he felt the heat of her core against his leg.  She wanted this as much as he did, and that made him harder.  His hands moved up her thighs and under the sexy red and white skirt, skimming over the fabric of her panties, feeling her heat and dampness seeping through.  She began to move now, getting on her knees in front of him.  His eyes darkened with desire as she began to unbutton and unzip his pants.  “Carol…”

“Shh,” she murmured.  She reached into his pants and curled her hand around the base of his dick, freeing him.  He sucked in a sharp breath when he felt her warm mouth envelop the tip before taking him as far as she could into her mouth, her tongue swirling around him, torturing him, making his hips jerk up off the chair.  She kept one hand on his thigh, holding him down, and he grunted as she tasted him and teased him until she felt him trembling. 

“Carol, stop…I’m gonna….”  She let go of him, kissing her way up his stomach now, standing and straddling his lap.  He groaned, catching his breath and his fingers raked at the garter.  He licked his lips, feeling a little light headed but needing to feel her heat surrounding him.  “Need you,” he murmured as he pulled her into his lap and buried his face against her breasts, his tongue darting out to taste her, making her whimper.  His hands were on the buttons now, fumbling and accidentally popping a couple of them off, letting the dress fall open to reveal her matching red bra.  As he kissed the exposed tops of her breasts, his hands moved to slip her panties down her legs.  She stepped out of them as he moved them down, and he was drawing her into his lap. 

She gasped at the feeling of him pressing against her, and she arched back as she reached between them and guided him into her.  Biting her lip and gripping his shoulders to keep herself steady, she began to move in his lap, fucking him as he sat there, gripping her hips and holding on for dear life.

“Jesus,” he cried out as she began to suck his neck, her tongue swirling around his Adam’s apple making him dizzy with desire.  She cried out again, pressing her heels into the carpeted floor, feeling herself losing herself in the intense feeling of his buried inside of her, her own muscles stretching around him.

Then they were tumbling off the chair, as he had launched forward, cradling her to cushion the fall, landing against her, their bodies connected, entwined, shattering against one another.  His pants were halfway down his ass as he slammed into her, and her heels dug into his calf muscles as she hooked her ankles around his legs, opening up wider for him.

“Daryl!” she cried out as he buried his forehead against her chest and picked up the pace.  “Fuck!”  She was panting now, and he hooked his thumbs into the flimsy fabric of her bra, tearing it back away from her breasts, freeing them from the confines.  His mouth was on her in a heartbeat, teasing her, circling her, sucking her.  She cried out, her back arching on the floor as an orgasm hit her like a tidal wave.

Her muscles pulsing around him drew him over the edge, and he came inside of her, kissing her softly as he collapsed against her, both in differing states of undress.  Carol ran her fingers through his hair as he kissed her, and she giggled, reaching for the Santa hat that had fallen off when they’d fallen to the floor.  She put it on Daryl’s head, and he pulled back to look at her.

“You got a thing for Santa?” he asked.  She wiggled her brows at him and laughed as he snorted and kissed her neck.

“Nope,” she murmured breathlessly.  “Just for you.”   He rolled off of her, stuffing himself back into his pants as she straightened her bra, pulled her panties back on and buttoned up her sexy Mrs. Claus dress. 

“Don’t know what you were thinkin’, but I’m glad you were thinkin’ it.”  She bit her lip as she moved to crawl over him, pushing him back against the floor and pressing herself into him. 

“Merry Christmas, Daryl,” she murmured, her lips hovering above his. She peered down into his sleepy, satisfied gaze and watched the smile tug at the corners of his mouth.

“Merry Christmas,” he murmured, pulling her back down in a searing kiss.


End file.
